Semiconductor device manufacturers are constantly striving to increase the performance of their products, while decreasing their cost of manufacture. A cost intensive area in the manufacture of semiconductor devices is packaging the semiconductor chips. As those skilled in the art are aware, integrated circuits are fabricated on wafers, which are then singulated to produce semiconductor chips. Subsequently, the semiconductor chips may be mounted on electrically conductive carriers. Mounting of semiconductor chips on electrically conductive carriers is desired to provide for low-stress, mechanically stable and thermally and electrically highly conductive bonds at high yields and low expenses.